Doctor's Note
by jkrowling17
Summary: What would happen if the doctors of "House" clashed with the HToL Alex, Olivia, and Elliot during a case? Huddy, EO, maybe Alex/Wilson...Chapter 3 now up, reviews make my day, and make me update faster!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: REVISED FOR GRAMMAR…I don't own any TV shows….tear tear, right?! This story is mostly case-driven, but will probably turn Huddy. I might do EO, too, I'm not sure yet...hit me up w/ comments, suggestions, flames, anything, and let me know if it's worth continuing. You know you LOVE LOVE LOVE reviewing, right?? No real "time period," but Alex is with the squad, and House and Cuddy have hooked up (you can pretend AU earlier or as per last episode). _

3 3 3

Tired, pissed, and exhausted, Detective Olivia Benson had been up for nearly thirty-six hours working the Grinnell Case. A particularly gruesome rape-homicide, they had three dead victims and an incriminating hair, but the squad just couldn't connect it with any leads. The crime scene photos, notes from the Uniform first responders and her own observations all seemed to blur in her tired mind. _Damn it_, Olivia seethed to herself, _there's no way this guy is just getting started. He's too careful. Why the _hell_ isn't he in the system?_ Footsteps coming from outside the precinct pulled the detective from her futile, half-asleep attempt at concentration.

"Hey, Liv," Elliot jovially greeted his partner as he walked in.

"Shut up, El," Olivia replied half-facetiously as she laid her head down.

"Whoa, Liv," Elliot replied, genuinely concerned, "Did you go home after I left last night?" After taking her silence as a 'no,' Elliot continued, "Look, you haven't slept in two nights now. That's not healthy."

"I appreciate your concern. I really do" Olivia answered sardonically, indicating the crime scene photos on the white board, "But this guy isn't resting, so_ I_ sure as hell won't."

"We both know you'll kick his ass much harder fully rested," Elliot quipped, shaking his head in amusement. Then, after a brief pause, he continued solemnly, "This case is getting to both of us, but killing yourself won't help us catch this creep any faster."

Finally giving in and organizing her desk quickly, Olivia left the precinct, hailed a cab and made her way home.

The next morning, a fresher, happier, well-rested Olivia walked into the squad room, ready to devote her full attention to the Grinnell case. After Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Olivia had discussed, debated, and vented their frustrations for over an hour, Cragen entered the bullpen, seriousness written all over his face.

"I want everyone in my office. NOW."

"Dad's mad," Fin quipped, only gaining eye rolls in return.

The group walked into the office as high school students called to the principal, all silent until Elliot dared to speak.

"Cragen, everything ok?"

"We've got a lead," Cragen seriously replied, his all business demeanor cluing the squad into how the difficult case was affecting him, "They were able to salvage some footage from the broken video camera outside the convenience store where the perp attacked his first victim."

The squad watched the footage with unbroken intensity, scrutinizing the film for everything, anything, out of the ordinary.

"Wait, wait, Elliot," Olivia suddenly commanded her remote-holding partner, "back that up and pause it?" "See that, there?" Olivia questioned, "Is that blood on that man's shirt?"

"I'll be damned!"Fin replied, awestruck, "Let's get that photograph out to the papers."

With that, Cragen notified the local papers and sent them a print out, however low quality, of the mysterious video stranger.

After two weeks, the photographed stranger had been "spotted" in Disney World, in Central Park walking an alligator, and even having dinner with aliens, none of these tips producing anything substantial, needless to say. Unfortunately, confidential tip lines opened the flood gates for loonies to prank call with the most ridiculous scenarios, only becoming increasingly ludicrous with each call. Two Fridays after the article was printed, Elliot was forced to serve his cycle of phone duty and resented every moment of it. After about ten dead-end calls, Elliot was about ready to give up when the phone rang once more.

"New York Police Department Tip Line, Detective Stabler speaking," Elliot said with about as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Hello," a soft, apprehensive female voice answered, "I think I know where the man dubbed the…'Convenience Store Killer is.'"

"Really? Can you describe the situation?" Elliot replied, expecting another prank.

"I'm a doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. About two weeks ago, a patient came in complaining of massive head pain and lack of feeling in his extremities. His residing physicians tried to conduct DNA tests, but he refused," the woman responded, "A few days ago, I saw the photograph in the New York Ledger, and put two and two together."

"Can you describe the man?" Elliot asked, now generally interested. He didn't quite know why, but something about the woman at the other end of the line made him trust her.

"Umm… brown hair, green eyes, average height, no distinguishing scars or marks," the woman answered, then suddenly tensing, "Sorry, I've got to go, my boss is about to walk in. The patient's name is Jeremy Smith"

"Wait, could you…" Elliot asked, and before he could finish his question the line went dead.

"Hey, Olivia," Elliot greeted his partner on her cell phone, "You might want to come back from lunch now. We've got a name and location on the Grinnell Case photo, a Jeremy Smith. He's at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. I've never heard of it either, hold on. Looks like it's in New Jersey. Ok, I'll pick you up there, then. See you in ten."

"Hey Cap," Elliot called as he grabbed his jacket, "We've got a break on the Grinnell Case. Liv and I are heading to New Jersey; it's likely he's been spotted as a patient at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital."

"Great! Keep me posted. Let me know if you need anything," Cragen replied from his office.

With that, Elliot picked up Olivia at the nearby diner and the pair wasted no time reaching the interstate turnpike. After a four hour drive, the detectives found themselves in the lobby of the enormous hospital.

"Hi, I'm detective Stabler, this is my partner detective Benson," Elliot told a shorter, dark haired male doctor near the front desk, "We're looking for a…Jeremy Smith."

"I'm doctor Taub," the man replied, his usual skepticism present, "may I ask why you're looking for him?"

"His name came up in an investigation," Olivia answered, realizing this man was not likely to be helpful, "We really need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible," the doctor replied, "He's…fragile in his current condition."

"I see," Elliot replied, realizing the doctor was covering _something _up, "is there any way we could speak with your boss?"

"You probably don't want to do that," Taub replied, a small smile appearing on his lips, "He's…not the friendliest with authority figures. Or anyone, for that matter."

With that, Doctor Taub turned on his heels and went into the elevator.

"So, who the hell _can_ we talk to?" Olivia asked, more to herself than to Elliot.

"You can see Doctor Cuddy," a kind-hearted nurse said, overhearing the entire situation, "Dean of Medicine; all the administrative offices are on the Third floor."

The detectives expected to see a tough-as-nails, cool-as-ice individual when they walked into the office. Elliot in all honesty expected to see a male. Instead, a beautiful, thin brunette woman greeted the detectives kindly and offered them a seat, introducing herself as Dr. Cuddy.

"Let me just take a look at his file," Dr. Cuddy stated quizzically after the detectives explained the situation (though intentionally leaving out the fact that he was a suspect), "I don't remember Jeremy Smith being _too sick_ to carry out a conversation."

The kind, soft smile quickly faded from her lips as she glanced over the file, and the doctor furrowed her brow in frustration.

"This isn't right," Dr. Cuddy said, more to herself than the detectives sitting across from her, "His medical condition apparently subsided a couple days ago. He _should_ have been discharged."

The detectives first gave each other incredulous glances, and then glanced at the doctor, hoping for an explanation.

"Yes, line 507 please," Cuddy spoke into her telephone after a few moments of silence, "House, I need to see you in my office. No, this is not one of _those _calls, I have two detectives here looking for one of your patients, and if you value your job at all I suggest you come. Don't push me, House; you're not _that _valuable an asset to the hospital, and your poorly-acted Soap will just have to wait."

"I'm very sorry," the doctor said with exacerbation written all over her face, "Dr. House will be here momentarily, and we can get this whole thing cleared up." _Yeah, right, _Cuddy thought to herself, _when does _anything_ just 'clear up' with House? _

After about forty five minutes of waiting and two unanswered phone calls from Cuddy, a tall, unshaven man with a limp waltzed into Cuddy's office.

"Hey, it's the 'po po,'" the man quipped, only gaining annoyed and aggravated eye rolls from Cuddy and the detectives.

"I assume you're Dr. House," Olivia stated, somewhat bewildered by the man, "I'm Detective Benson, and this is my partner Detective Stabler."

"So, how long have you two been sleeping together?" House asked, feigning seriousness.

"Dr. House, we need to speak with one of your patients," Elliot continued, trying to appear unfazed, "A Jeremy Smith has come up in an investigation, and apparently he was supposed to be discharged a couple days ago."

"_Nice _deflection. I'm his physician," House said matter-of-factly, "He'll be discharged when he's fully recovered. You can arrest him then."

"Who said anything about an arrest?" Olivia questioned, a smile appearing on her lips.

"He killed three women, didn't he?" House replied, giving the detectives a curious stare.

"We don't know that _for sure_," Elliot answered, surprised by the doctor's knowledge and bluntness, "that's why we need to talk to him."

"I do," House replied, getting shocked and surprised looks from Dr. Cuddy and the detectives, "I _may_ have run his DNA a week ago and found that it matched the hair in your databank."

"You've been sitting on this guy for a WEEK?" Elliot yelled, anger overtaking him, "Do you have any idea how much money and resources you've wasted? Obstruction charges don't look good for a renowned physician, doctor."

"I'm not concerned," House replied, now smiling nonchalantly, "You arrest me, I claim turning him over would have jeopardized his medical treatment."

"House, don't even try it," Cuddy surprisingly quipped, "He had neurosyphilis. You treated him for neurosyphilis. His symptoms went away. Ergo, he should have been discharged, and you _should have called the police_."

"I think he has further neurological problems," House continued, resulting in a surprised look from Cuddy.

"You didn't put that in your chart," Cuddy said, somewhat annoyed, "What do you think he has?"

"No idea," House said whimsically, "That's why I can't discharge him."

"Wait, you hold patients because you _think _they _might _have further illnesses?" Elliot replied, now infuriated beyond belief.

"I don't _think_," House replied, thoroughly enjoying ruffling the detective's feathers, "I know. What else could explain his sudden personality change? Neurosyphilis wouldn't cause that. His own mother said he was a 'kind, quiet boy' until last year, and mothers _always_ know."

"Who knows why people do what they do," Olivia answered, fully aggravated with House's assuming nature, "But nothing surprises us anymore."

"Once I find out what's wrong with him, do the 'arresting' thingy and throw the guy in jail," House replied abruptly while smiling curtly. With that, House turned on his heels and left the office.

"Now that he's gone;" Elliot began, "Dr. Cuddy, I'm sure you understand the sensitive nature of this case. You're House's boss. Is there any way you can go over his head here?"

"Look, Smith is House's patient," Cuddy replied, internal conflict written all over her face, "House may be an ass, but he's a damn good doctor and I trust his judgment."

"You're jeopardizing our case to feed some quack's whim!" Olivia attacked, standing in utter disbelief.

"Detective, House is no 'quack;' he's the best doctor we have," Cuddy replied, anger flashing across her eyes, "Believe it or not, he's right 99.9% of the time. If House is convinced the patient requires further treatment, I am going to have to trust his medical opinion over yours."

Surprised by Dr. Cuddy's sudden snarky rebuttal, Olivia and Elliot thanked Dr. Cuddy, apologized for the heated nature of the conversation, and stepped outside her office.

"There's no way we're giving up that easily," Olivia half-asked Elliot.

"Oh, hell no," Elliot replied, "We just need more ammunition."

With that, Elliot took out his cell phone and dialed #3 on his speed dial.

"Hey, Alex," Elliot said, a smile instantly spreading across his lips, "We're in New Jersey. We're running into a very…strange situation and really need your help. Great! I'll see you in a few hours."

After explaining the intricacies of the situation, Elliot concluded the conversation with "I don't know what we'd do without you. Bye!" and hung up his phone.

"Well, if Alex can't knock some sense into this hospital, I don't know who can," Olivia concluded, imagining the tricks the adept attorney held up her sleeve.

_A/N: So…tell me what you think!!! Oh, also, I thought of an Alex/Wilson relationship; how would that fly?? It would be small, cute, not the main focus of the story. If not, just friendship/maybe pre-relationship…Please R+R if you want more!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the constructive reviews!!! I realized I forgot to format my first chapter, so I reposted it and the dialogue is no longer annoying to read. I wrote this before I saw the season finale of House, so please disregard the episode for the purposes of this story (House's psych issues/hallucinations don't play into my story too well). Oh, don't own SVU or House, otherwise this crossover would happen on the actual shows! _

Five or so hours after her conversation with Elliot, ADA Alexandra Cabot finally made her way to Princeton Plainsboro. Although it was nearly 8:00 pm, the blonde would settle for nothing less than taking the hospital by storm and having Jeremy Smith arrested that very evening. Feeling more apprehensive than she'd like to admit in the empty, dark parking garage, Alex quickly ran to the main lobby where she was allegedly supposed to meet Elliot and Olivia. However, upon entering the vast entrance they were nowhere to be found. Patience a virtue the attorney employed only when it suited her, Alex reached for her Blackberry and began to dial Olivia's cell phone number, straining to read the tiny numbers without the glasses she had forgotten in her office. She didn't notice an ambulance pull up to the entrance and a medical team emerge, rushing to the double doors with a car accident victim.

"Miss, out of the way!" A doctor yelled as he pushed the stretcher through the door.

But it was too late. The team plowed through the crowded lobby, inadvertently shoving Alex to the ground with tremendous force. Linoleum tiles not cushioning her head against the fall, she felt slightly dizzy as she attempted to stand and regain stability.

"Are you alright?" a dirty-blonde man in a doctor's coat asked after seeing her hard fall.

"I'm fine," Alex replied, now slightly embarrassed.

"Well, there's no harm in making sure," the doctor replied, a concerned smile on his face.

Alex allowed the man to guide her over to a nearby bench, as she was still slightly woozy. Taking out a small flashlight, the man shone it into her eyes to determine if her pupils would dilate.

"You don't have a concussion and you're clearly responsive, so I suppose you're all right," the man said reassuringly, "I'm James Wilson, by the way."

"Alex Cabot," the attorney replied, shaking Dr. Wilson's hand, "Thanks for your concern!"

"Just doing my job!" Wilson replied sheepishly.

"Still…," Alex continued, starting to stand now that the dizziness had subsided, "I'd love to stay and talk, but I actually have to catch up with my co-workers _somewhere_ around here. It was nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Cabot," Dr. Wilson replied smiling, "Maybe I'll see you around."

With that, Alex waved goodbye and, after finding an area sufficiently protected from rogue ambulance techs, she retried her phone call to Olivia.

"Hey, Olivia, where are you guys? _I'm _in the lobby, and I don't see you. What building needs four entrance lobbies!? I'll see you in two seconds. Bye!"

Hanging up her phone, Alex walked confidently and briskly to the _west_ lobby, where she found her two friends, Olivia and Elliot.

"Damn, Alex, what happened to you?" Elliot remarked, noticing the large bruise now starting to form on her forehead.

"Had a run in with an ambulance stretcher," Alex continued, fully chagrined, "It's not as bad as it looks, I promise."

"Ouch, sounds painful," Olivia replied, trying to suppress laughter, "But, onto business. What can we do with Smith?"

"Ooh, lots," Alex replied smiling, "I'm told I need to see a…Dr. Cuddy. We should have him discharged and arrested within twenty-four hours."

"Any way Dr. House could fight this?" Elliot replied, realizing the doctor was almost as stubborn as Alex.

"Not unless House can come up with compelling medical evidence," Alex replied thoughtfully, "which according to what you've told me doesn't seem likely."

Little did they know that Dr. Foreman, a long-time associate of Dr. House, inadvertently observed the entire conversation from the nearby hallway. As one of the attending physicians, Foreman was familiar with Jeremy Smith and House's belligerent reaction to the detectives' earlier visit. At first, Foreman debated keeping it to himself, but then thought better of it. _At best, House is right and the man needs medical treatment_, Foreman thought, _and at worst, House fighting this could have a good amount of entertainment value._ Feeling that disclosure would be a win-win, the doctor made his way to House's office on the opposite side of the third floor.

Meanwhile, Olivia, Elliot, and Alex made their way again to Dr. Cuddy's office with warrants and increased confidence in tow. Alex barely knocked on the door before entering the office.

"Detectives," Dr. Cuddy sighed exhaustedly and lacking the kind smile she wore previously, "What can I do for you?"

"Doctor Cuddy, this is ADA Alexandra Cabot," Elliot stated matter-of-factly but kindly.

"Nice to meet you doctor," Alex followed, extending her hand.

"It would be nicer if the state of New York weren't trying to steamroll an out of state, private institution," Cuddy replied, ignoring the prospective hand-shake the attorney offered.

"It's certainly not my intent to –" Alex began.

"Let's skip the niceties," Dr. Cuddy interrupted the attorney, more with exacerbation than sarcasm, "Please. Just tell me what you're trying to get me to authorize. I'll say no, you'll leave annoyed, probably try a few different ways with a few different angles, and I'll continue to say no. It'll be great fun!"

"Doctor, with all due respect, this is no longer under your jurisdiction," Alex replied, a small, confident smile spreading across her lips, "I have a warrant demanding that you discharge Jeremy Smith and another charging Dr. House with obstruction."

Olivia and Elliot stood partly amused and partly awed with the adeptness and assertiveness of their friend. Dr. Cuddy, on the other hand, now wore a mix of anger, annoyance, and cunning on her face. Looking over the warrant, however, her expression soon changed to that of defeat.

"I suppose there's not much I can do," the doctor said dejectedly after minutes of searching for any loophole or way around, "I'll draw up the discharge paperwork –"

Before Dr. Cuddy could finish her statement, her office door blasted open with a swift push, and Dr. House waltzed in with a cunning smile on his face.

"So, Blondie," House said, turning his attention to Alex, "I take it you're the cutthroat bitch who's trying to steal my patient?"

Elliot and Olivia sat there shocked and defensive, ready to kick Dr. House's ass for his comments. Alex on the other hand was not irritated in the slightest, but rather amused, and gave Olivia and Elliot an unmistakable 'I can handle this' look.

"No, Dr. House, I'm the cutthroat bitch who is trying to take a murderer of the streets, whereas you're harboring a criminal for amusement," Alex replied with an unmatched level of decorum and coolness, "Right now you're being charged with obstruction, and it would be all-too-easy for me to increase the charges to accessory to murder."

House curled his lips into a dangerous smile, about to give a snarky, over the top comeback which would have cut Alex to pieces, or so he hoped. However, recognizing the look of malice, Cuddy quickly intervened.

"House, you're done," Cuddy said, massaging her nasal passages to stop the impending migraine, "Before you make everything worse, I suggest you leave and go _do your job_. Besides, last time you tried to one-up a detective, you nearly got thrown in jail."

Shockingly, House simply rose from his chair and left the office, not uttering another word to the detectives or his boss. However, Cuddy certainly did not miss the look of determination in House's eyes - he had a plan. _Damn it,_ she thought, _Will he ever just accept things as they are? _Cuddy realized that his tendency to be a stubborn son-of-a-bitch was what drew her to him. The detectives rose and left the spacious office, with Alex waiting for Cuddy to finish the discharge papers she had started before House interrupted.

"Dr. House is certainly…one of a kind," Alex tentatively remarked, a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"That's one way of putting it," Cuddy replied, still somewhat icy towards the attorney, and then after a brief pause, continued, "I apologize for House's actions, and I know you're just doing your job, but if Jeremy Smith leaves with no contest, is there any chance you could drop the charges against Dr. House?"

"He wasted invaluable police time and resources. I can't just ignore that," Alex replied, on the outside cool, but on the inside having compassion for the doctor across from her, "I'm sorry. My hands are tied."

"He's one of the best doctors we have," Cuddy continued, coolly yet with irritability, "Countless patients depend on him for –"

"Excuse me, doctor," Alex interrupted incredulously, a look of suspicion in her eyes, "but do you _always_ defend your employees who face prosecution, or –"

"I defend persons of value to this hospital. It just so happens that House's reputation is _incredibly_ valuable, despite the fact that he's an ass," Dr. Cuddy replied defensively, "You've got what you wanted, now I suggest you leave. I will personally see to it that the Smith is discharged in your custody tomorrow morning."

Not needing to be told twice, Alex grabbed her attaché and headed for the door, eager to get to a hotel for the evening. Unbeknownst to her, Elliot, or Olivia, Dr. House and his team had their own idea of what would occur the following morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to update! Life kinda got crazy towards the end of school…but, I'm back, and hopefully will be updating rather frequently! Now, be patient with me, shipper goodness will definitely happen, but for now the story will focus on the case. Yes, I am a horrible, horrible tease. I really _should_ own these shows; I would fit right in with the real writers in the 'teasing' category. But alas, I own nothing!_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning around 8:30, Alex, Elliot, and Olivia made their way to Princeton-Plainsboro, all-too-ready to arrest Jeremy Smith and put the daunting case behind them. After visiting both Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House's offices and speaking to a friendly doctor making early morning rounds, it was revealed that neither Cuddy nor House usually arrived before 9:00 am. Thus, the trio decided to grab a quick breakfast while awaiting the arrival of their two _favorite_ doctors.

The hospital food wasn't exactly gourmet, but Elliot and Olivia were used to less than delicious food from the precinct, and Alex opted for the safe choice of a blueberry bagel with cream cheese. Lost in conversation, the three of them were slightly disappointed when Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, guys, got to take this," Elliot said somewhat dejectedly, and then added under his breath, "Lawyer usually only calls when it's important."

Once Elliot was safely out of earshot, Alex turned her attention to Olivia.

"So, how's Elliot dealing with the divorce?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess," Olivia replied, and then a look of apprehension washed over her face, "Why do you think his lawyer would call him? You don't think Kathy's causing more problems with the custody dispute?"

"Relax, Liv, it's probably just a paperwork issue. Believe me, boring as sin," Alex replied, and then turned to look at her bagel, hiding a smile.

"Hey, what's that smirk for," Olivia asked in a laugh.

"Nothing," Alex answered, and then realizing Olivia wouldn't give it up, "I just think it's cute how you guys are always so worried about each other."

"Shut up!" Olivia laughed and threw a small piece of toast at Alex.

"Do I want to know?" Elliot, who had only seen the toast fling across the table, asked jovially.

"Absolutely not," Olivia and Alex answered in perfect unison.

A few minutes later, Elliot, Olivia, and Alex were back enjoying a rare moment of lighthearted chit chat when a tall man in a grey suit walked into the cafeteria.

"Ms. Cabot?" the man asked, gesturing to either Alex or Olivia.

"Yes," Alex replied, "Can I help you?"

"You've been served." With that, the man handed Alex a blue form and was on his way.

"Is that from House?" Elliot asked, "I thought you said he couldn't challenge it?"

"He can't, really," Alex answered, slightly aggravated, "I expected a feeble attempt, but it won't go anywhere. Actually, I expected it next week at the earliest, when he could actually find a judge with some prominence. Usually, anyone you can find on a day's notice won't be able to overturn a warrant from out of state."

However, Alex's expression soon changed from mild concentration and amusement, to surprise and apprehension.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, knowing Alex's "oh-hell-no-this-might-ruin-my-case" expression all too well.

"Dr. House _somehow_ got an audience with Judge Sowa, the Chief Justice of the New Jersey Supreme Court for 2:15 this afternoon," Alex answered, "I'm not quite sure whether to be aggravated or impressed."

"How the _hell_ did he do that?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"No idea. If it's anything like New York, there's no way you could hear a case before the state Supreme Court within _six months_," Alex elaborated, "I still think we can win the motion. It just won't be as easy as I anticipated."

Shit, the trio collectively thought.

_9:30 pm the previous night_

_Dr. House sat quietly in his office, to an outsider looking highly unproductive. He had his favorite soap opera in the background and was tossing a tennis ball up in the air, simply looking relaxed in his comfortable chair. To practiced House observers, however; this behavior was indicative of a brilliant man lost in thought, trying to always 'solve the puzzle' above all else. In this particular case, the 'puzzle' in question was how to purge the hospital of the meddling detectives and bitchy ADA. He _could _verbally harass them until they left; that certainly sometimes worked. But, in this instance it would certainly insult them, but wouldn't stop them from doing their jobs. Any kind of legal appeal would probably take forever – how he hated red tape. _

_After running through various other dead-end solutions, House decided to consult his best friend, Dr. Wilson. Wilson wouldn't have a solution, per say, but he found that running his problems by Wilson and hearing his blunter, messier take often triggered the perfect logical, neat solution in House's mind. _

_Walking into the Oncology unit, House made his way to the department head's office without requiring much active thought. Without knocking he barged in, Wilson simply finishing up paperwork and other such menial tasks._

"_Because, you know, I wasn't busy or anything," Wilson spoke curtly. Though, he wasn't honestly upset. House did this too often for Wilson to expect anything different._

"_I need your advice," House began._

_House then explained the situation of events, Wilson listening intently. Of course, Wilson knew of Jeremy Smith as a patient, but this was the first he had heard of his possible criminality, or the fact that the police had come looking for him this afternoon. _

"_Are you insane?!?" Wilson replied once House finished his story, "They could suspend your medical license. You could go to jail!"_

"_I'm not giving up my patient!" House replied angrily, "I had no obligation to report him to the police until he was fully recovered."_

"_He _was_ fully recovered!" Wilson replied incredulously, "You cured him of neurosyphilis almost a week ago!"_

"_That's not all that's wrong with him!" House angrily rebutted, "Massive changes in personality…it must mean something." _

_Wilson then relaxed, and instead of looking incredulously angry, he wore an expression of quizzical concentrated calm, "You really think so?"_

_House, realizing this was rhetorical question, didn't answer. Had it been any other doctor, Wilson would have considered this behavior crazy. But with House, these hunches were almost always right. If House felt there was something more..._

"_You could fight fire with fire," Wilson reluctantly indulged his friend, "If you file an appeal before they arrest him tomorrow, they'd have to let him stay until the judge rules, at least; possibly even longer if you win." _

"_Thought of that already," House said, his quiet, near monotone indicating how deep in thought he was, "It'd take weeks –."_

_Before House even finished his statement, he picked up his cane and walked with dogged determination back to his office._

"_And, he's off…" Wilson replied, amused and exacerbated with his friend. _

_Back in his office, Dr. House looked through his messy-beyond-believe filing system. Cuddy was always on his back to organize it, but this was the only way House could know where anything was. Taking out a business card, House read it carefully:_

_Judge Joseph T. Sowa._

_Home: 555-555-4231_

_Office: 555-555-1234_

_And on the back was inscribed a note: If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to call._

_House couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this earlier. Picking up his office phone, he dialed the judge's home number. _

_"Hello? Sowa residence," the Judge answered, "With all due respect, it is a tad late to be calling at 10:00." _

_"Very sorry, Your Honor," House replied with a sickening level of politeness, "This is Dr. House calling. I was with a patient and didn't realize how late it was." _

_"Dr. House!" the man exclaimed, "How are you! Please, it's no matter. The man who saved my daughter's life can call anytime!" _

_"How is Stephanie doing?" House answered, feigning concern. He wouldn't have remembered her name had he not just glanced at her file to refresh his memory._

_"Wonderfully, thank you!" Judge Sowa answered, "She's been in remission for six years now, and the doctors say there's a good chance the leukemia won't come back."_

_"That's great!" House emphatically replied, "Now, I actually called to ask a small favor…"_

_After explaining the situation to the judge, House was granted a hearing the following afternoon at 2:15 to dismiss the charges against him, as well as to allow the patient to stay in his care. He was also guaranteed that Elliot, Olivia, and Alex would receive notice the following morning before Jeremy Smith could be discharged. Dr. House only wished he could be there to see the looks on their faces when they received the motions. _

Thanking her lucky stars she had brought a suit with her to New Jersey, Alex walked into court just before 2:00 with Olivia and Elliot. Curiosity got the better of them when they saw that House seemed unaccompanied by an attorney.

"Dr. House," Alex greeted the man, extending her hand out of politeness.

"Cutthroat bitch number 2," Dr. House replied, the same level of polite, impersonal greeting present on his lips as he shook her hand.

"Is your attorney running late?" her lofty, almost sarcastic tone indicating that the real question was "do you have an attorney, and if not, why?" She didn't allow herself to be curious as to who was the original 'cut throat bitch.'

"Don't have one," House answered nonchalantly, and then added in a very 'don't you _know' _tone, "Lawyers are pigs."

"Very well then," Alex answered, hiding her elation at the prospect of no opposing counsel to match wits against, "This should be fun."

In the courtroom, however, House proved to be a formidable opponent. While he didn't have much substantial medical evidence to provide, he impressed the judge with tales of the difficult medical tests and treatments Smith had undergone, and stressed Smith's personality changes adroitly. Alex, for her part, logically argued House had no medical evidence to hospitalize him any longer, and stressed the dangerous nature of the crimes. Elliot and Olivia, watching from the sidelines, were unsure and nervous of how the judge would decide.

After about a half-hour recess, the judge called both parties back into the courtroom, ready to render his decision.

"Before I render my decision, let me explain my reasoning behind it," Judge Sowa began,  
"I do not particularly like the prospect of a man evading prosecution through hospitalization when it does not appear there is pressing and immediate harm to his health upon release. I also do not particularly like the state of New York dictating when and how to release a patient to a privately owned hospital in New Jersey. Therefore, I am releasing Jeremy Smith to the custody of Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital for a period of seven days. If, within that time, no medical evidence is produced which warrants his continued hospitalization, he will be turned over to the New York City Police Department. The charges against Dr. House are also effectively dropped."

Elliot, Olivia, and Alex left the court feeling dejected and defeated. They had expected to fairly easily overturn the motion. Dr. House was fairly happy with the outcome, though didn't appreciate the time-frame. Both parties were startled out of their musings when House's cell phone rang, the silly "doo up, doo doo do up, do do do up day" ringtone indicating to House it was his team.

"House speaking," the doctor answered, "Well, that's good for me, not so nice for Smith. I'll be right there."

"What was that about?" Elliot asked curiously.

"That was Dr. Taub from my team," House answered, "Jeremy Smith just seized and went into cardiac arrest."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading..again, I hope to update fairly frequently. Of course, reviews tend to make me update just a little bit faster ;-)_


End file.
